


Viva la Vida

by SkylaDoragono



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylaDoragono/pseuds/SkylaDoragono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lonely when you're looking down from atop a mountain of corpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la Vida

**Author's Note:**

> A short fanfic inspired by a combination of tears-inducing fan art and the Coldplay song. And Purge's horrible encouragement. This is dedicated to her and what little feels she'll have left when she finishes reading it.

So, this was what it felt like to be a God.

He watched as they fell one by one; he saw the blabber mouth get taken out first, the dish head of her Persona smashed in by an ocular blast before vanishing and leaving her in a tangled heap on the ground.  Pop idols were so pretty, especially when they were broken; he could not help but let out a laugh as the bear screamed at that, trying to _bear_ rush the monstrosity before him, only to get smashed down with barely a thought, not to mention with very little effort.  That stupid boy/girl/whatever pretend detective followed next, soon followed by that _bara_ -whatever that turned even more stupid than he already was when he was around her.  They were both a waste of space, and their corpses were no different.

One by one they fell; it was an extra special treat when the Junes brat hit the ground and did not move again.  He was the most obnoxious, and watching him prattling on about how they were going to catch the killer and how he was going to avenge the girl that thought he was annoying; seriously, how pathetic could you get?  The lesbians (or not; he was not sure and he did not really care either) were the last, the green one clinging to the other as they were tossed, bouncing along the ground like a stone skipping on the water.

And then there was just one…

He was the hardest, really; the one most worthy of paying attention to.  Despite his quiet and weird personality, he was probably the only one amongst them that had any kind of brain power.  Even now, with his friends laying unconscious around him, he still held onto his sword, his gaze on fire with blazingly hot determination.  _He_ could still see it though; he was shaking, and his sword was wavering unsteadily in his tight grasp.  His friends being harmed so much had obviously affected him, and if he was not scared yet… _oh,_ did he want to make him scared.

He felt, more than saw, his arms reach out through the darkness of the god that was using his body as an anchor into the world.  He could feel his fingers tightening around him, as if he were holding the boy's throat in his hands, squeezing the life out of him.  Oh, but he did not want to see him end that quickly; no, that was far too easy for the kid.  The boy had to _suffer,_ had to find out what real hatred and despair and what it _really_ meant to be alone at the bottom of the pole; to be so insignificant and expendable and not worth anyone's time.

_He wanted to hear him scream._

The god around him seemed to understand, seemed _amused_ by his overwhelming desire.  For that moment, instead of being an observer from within, he could feel his consciousness expand and take over, until it was _his_ eye that was looking down at the pitiful mortal as he called upon his personal Persona, lightning snapping around him.  It did not hurt, not as much as it had when he was just flesh and blood, and he could feel himself let out a deep, booming cackle in a voice that was not his.  He did not care, especially since he could return the favor ten times worse now.  He watched in glee as the boy's fragile human body twisted in pain, lightning shooting up his limbs, trailing white hot lines along his skin, before he dropped to his knees.  He was shaking, the after effects making his arms and legs twitch out of his control as he struggled to get back up to his feet.  It was a delight to see him so _weak,_ and he could not help but do it once again, ending with a blast from his massive eye that knocked the boy clear off his feet.

He laid sprawled out before him, somehow alive, though gasping fitfully for breath.  It took him a moment, but once again he struggled to move, to get back up, clinging to his weapon like a crutch.  A shame that it was almost _boring_ to defeat him so easily; he was hoping for a better fight than this.  Maybe he could hold onto him, to keep him, let him recover his strength a little and then beat him within an inch of his life again.  That could be entertaining… for awhile; but then what?  Just kill him?

What was the point in that?

He could feel his control faltering, and he almost felt disconnected again, being forced back to watching from within the beast.  There was no way he was going to give up that easily though; this _thing_ wanted to use him to exist, to anchor itself when it had no other means of retaining its form, then he was going to take his own form whenever the hell he damn well pleased to.  He could almost see his hands reaching out, trying to grasp his way through the darkness, but something stopped him before he could get far.

_Patience child; let it begin first._

He felt himself rotating, coming to stare up at the black and red sky, where a hole in the fabric of reality had begun to tear open.  Somehow he knew that a similar hole was there in the skies above Inaba, ripping apart clouds and dragging the two worlds together.  Power surged around him, and he could feel his consciousness expand further, traveling for miles out, far beyond the reaches of the town to the farmlands and fields beyond, and he could _feel_ the terror of every creature as their doom came to stare them in the face.  Soon it would not matter; everyone and everything would be a Shadow, and life and their pointless struggles would not matter anymore.

"Stop…" a weak voice groaned beneath him.  _"Stop it…!"_

Hunh… he had almost forgotten about the kid in that amazing power rush.  He was rotated down again, the eye that was his viewport in the center of the God training down on the weak little speck below.  Somehow the kid had struggled to his feet, knees wobbling as he fought to stay up, leaning a little too heavily on his sword.

He tried reaching out again, tried to become himself again, and the beast yielded, folding back and back and back until he was wearing the god like a second skin.  Lines of multi-colored light trailed along his suit, making it look damn sharp as he drifted down to the ground on a trail of fog.  Everything felt so much _better,_ finally being on top, being the one that was _worth_ something; hell, he had a _freaking god_ listening to him, giving him everything he wanted.  Even his vision was awesome now, camera perfect, letting him see every little bit of dust and dirt kicked up around him as the worlds merged together.  People were appearing around them, screaming in terror, not sure what was going on.  Some ran, or tried to run, as their friends melted away into Shadows before them, lashing out at whomever or whatever was closest to them.

He only had his eyes on the kid as he touched down before him, a wide, triumphant grin on his face.  He won, _he won,_ and the glare the brat was giving him as he struggled to keep himself together in the midst of chaos was the sweetest sight he could ever behold.  There was no way _he_ was the bad guy here though; he was even helping the kid stand up, one hand snapping out and grasping him by the throat.  He lifted him up, watching his feet dangle inches off the ground due to their height difference; seemed like possessing a god did not help with him being short.  What the hell did it matter at the moment though?

_He won._

"Hey, kid, don't look at me like that," he sneered, bringing him down roughly and forcing him to turn around.  "Look at all this.  Isn't it amazing?"

Judging but the disgusted noise he let out, he was pretty sure the kid was not as enchanted by the scene as he was.  Still, it was funny to see him struggling and trying to deny what was going on before his eyes – really, just proving his point about humans only saw what they wanted to see.  He leaned as close as he could to the kid, his hand gripping his arm tight enough to break it.

"Why don't you just stop, and work with me on this?" he purred into his ear.  "You're too damn strong to just fade away like the rest of these idiots.  Besides, I'd hate all that effort you put into spending time with me to go to waste…"

The kid let out a stricken noise, and he knew he hit a nerve.  He had to see it, had to see the look on his face, and he turned him around slowly to see that iron mask of an expression contemplative.  _He was actually considering it;_ he wanted to laugh, the kid was so damn naïve.

"C'mon, kid…" he urged him, pressing his hands gently against his face.  "Just you, me, and a _nothing_ wor—"

…and then there was pain.

It took him a moment to realize _why_ he would be hurting so much, why his chest suddenly felt like it was on fire.  Once it finally penetrated his skull, he looked down at the sword sticking out of his chest, his own blood blossoming around it and dripping down along the edge.  He felt more than saw the lines slither off his suit and disappear into nothingness as the god within him left.  Fucking thing, just deciding to get the hell out instead of protecting him and…

…and what the hell had he done…?

He managed to lift his head, looking around at the chaos he had started, though it took a massive amount of effort.  Everything felt so heavy, and his head wavered unsteadily as he took in the people screaming and running and being chased by Shadows around them.  Slowly, his gaze found the kid again, and there was a strange look on his face that did not make any sense.  He did not have much time to dwell on it though; his knees gave out on him, and he could feel the kid catch him, one hand still on the sword in his chest as they both tumbled down to their knees.  The kid's glasses got knocked off as they fell, and he absently stared down at them as he felt something shaking against him.

"A…Adachi-san…"

He blinked slowly, having trouble putting together what he was hearing.  Was the kid… crying?  For him?  Why would he do something like that?  It did not make much sense in his dimming mind, and he reached up with a weakening hand, settling it on the kid's shoulder.

"Hey… t-that's… not fair," he managed to get out, his voice sounding horse.  Talking really hurt, and he coughed harshly, feeling blood in his mouth.  "You shouldn't be crying.  Y-you should be happy… beating the bad guy, Yu-kun…"

Wow, his vision was getting really blurry… unless that was the worlds merging together?  He could not tell, and he was pretty sure it did not matter.  The kid had rested his head against his shoulder, and he could dimly tell that his shoulder was getting wet.  Poor kid… he did not deserve that… this was probably going to be a hell of a stain on him.

"H-hey…" he choked out, giving another cough to try and clear out the blood stuck in his throat.  "L-look at it this way… y-you can say you s-saved me, if it makes i-it easier."

The kid just let out a faint sound in response, and he could almost picture him rolling his eyes.  His gaze flicked up at the dimming world, watching the Shadows crawling down the street.  Funny, they were appearing quickly… humans really had to be pretty messed up if this happened this quickly.

"H-hey, Yu-kun…" he murmured faintly.  "Find a way… t-to stop this… hunh?  S'not fair… having you stuck i-in a world… all alone… y'know?"

He heard the kid let out a shuddering breath, and he could feel him nodding against his shoulder.  A small chuckle escaped from him as he leaned against the boy heavily, feeling really tired all of a sudden, but he guessed that was okay.  He liked sleeping and all… you did not have to worry about anything when you were sleeping.

…funny.  He had always wanted to be on top of everything, and when he finally got there, he found he actually liked it better on the bottom.  Maybe that was why he could feel himself smiling as he let his eyes fall closed.


End file.
